Several types of devices exist to assist home owners and business owners in attaching decorate lights to the exterior of their buildings, usually seasonally, such as during the Christmas holidays. Some of these devices are adapted to assist the home owner or business owner in attaching the decorative lighting to hang from rain gutters. Others of these devices attach by sliding between the roofing material (e.g., composition shingles) and the roof decking material.
However, a growing trend in the construction industry is the use of sheet metal roofs instead of composition shingles. In most cases, the sheet metal roofs extend beyond the fascia material by several inches, thus making the support brackets configured to slide between the roofing material and the roof decking material unusable.